My Little Hope
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Pequeño One Shot NaruHina.


**Sólo quiero decir que hace siglos que no escribe un fic, joder, estoy fuera de práctica xD. Como sea, quise hacer un pequeño, muy pequeño y simple One Shot del momento en que Hinata le cuenta a Naruto sobre su primer hijo. Sé que no es la gran cosa, debe haber muchos mejores, pero en fin.**

**Por si algunos se lo preguntaban, Selene sigue viva, ni crean que me iba a ir eh e.e Y bueno, pueden leer este pequeño Shot, mientras me pongo al corriente con todo lo demás.**

**Selene los ama3**

**My Little Hope**

"_I have been waiting for this night all my whole life"_

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado para ser verdad. Muchas veces imaginó como sería este momento, como iba a reaccionar él o cuales iban a ser las palabras adecuadas para decírselo. En cada uno de esos instantes, esto parecía un sueño muy lejano, uno que jamás se iba a hacer realidad, pero hoy finalmente sucedía y no lo estaba imaginando, era cierto, era real, y era su momento.

Miraba una y otra vez por la ventana, esperando a que su esposo llegara a casa. Él ya no era aquel ninja torpe que sólo se metía en problemas. No. Él ahora era el futuro Hokage, el héroe no sólo de Konoha, sino de todo el mundo, aquel que había sido capaz de acabar con la guerra, dando paso a una era de paz y prosperidad para todas las aldeas y todos sus habitantes. Ya caía la noche, por lo que sus nervios aumentaban, sabiendo que Naruto estaba a punto de entrar por esa puerta. No llevaban mucho tiempo de casados, todo había sido algo rápido puesto que su padre se lo había exigido, pero ella estaba feliz por cómo había resultado todo. Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki desde pequeños y el hecho de ser ahora su esposa era demasiado hermoso y perfecto para ella.

—¡Estoy en casa! –le escuchó decir al abrir la puerta, lo que le produjo un casi "mini infarto" por decirlo de una manera diferente. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, pues aunque sabía que aquella noticia era realmente feliz, los nervios la invadían al completo. Miró hacia los lados una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto sintió unos cálidos labios besando su mejilla—. Hola, Hinata –le saludó el rubio, esbozando una tierna sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella, algo conmovido por ver su rostro sonrosado—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó alegre.

—M-muy bien… –respondió Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus manos como lo hacía cuando era una niña y se ponía nerviosa. Naruto notó aquel gesto y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo inusual pasaba con su esposa. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban casados, había algo que no podía negar, y era que conocía cada uno de sus gestos, su forma de ser, sus sonrisas, era por eso que sabía que algo le sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó, acercándose a ella para rodearla entre sus brazos. Antes no se hubiese imaginado siendo tan dulce con una chica, era un poco tímido y torpe, ni siquiera en los tiempos en los que iba detrás de Sakura se hubiese visto de esa manera, pero esta chica había robado por completo su corazón sin que él tuviese ninguna ocasión de defenderse—. Hinata… ¿tienes algo que decirme? –insistió, separándose sólo lo suficiente para ver su rostro y tomarla del mentón.

—S-sí, Naruto-kun… –las mejillas de la ojiperla enseguida tomaron el color rojizo, mientras observaba al chico frente a ella—. Tengo algo que decirte… p-pero no sé cómo… –volvió a bajar la mirada, apenada y aún llena de nervios; ¿cómo darle esta buena nueva? Quería hacerlo de una forma especial, pero no lo había planeado ni nada tal vez sólo debía decirlo y ya.

—¿Es algo malo? Te veo preocupada –el rubio rápidamente volvió a abrazarla, haciendo que la chica recargara la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Hinata.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada malo, Naruto-kun –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Es algo muy bueno… –tras decir aquello, llevó ambas manos del contrario hasta su vientre, haciendo que éste lo acariciara de forma suave—. Naruto-kun… dentro de mi… hay un pequeño bebé –dejó salir sin más, aún con la mirada baja, por lo que no pudo notar la reacción tardía en el rostro de su marido.

Cuando Naruto la escuchó, primero no procesó la noticia, le parecía que había oído mal o realmente lo estaba imaginando, pero luego, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata, pudo darse cuenta de que ella no mentía y de que él tampoco lo había imaginado, sí era algo real. Lo primero que hizo fue quedarse callado durante aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa un poco tonta se fue formando en su rostro.

—Un… ¿Un bebé? –finalmente logró hablar, para luego pararse bruscamente y comenzar a saltar como un loco, lleno de felicidad—. ¡Un bebé, voy a tener un bebé! –decía lleno de emoción, lo que alegró enormemente el corazón de Hinata; estaba tan feliz como él al compartirle esa noticia, al tener la posibilidad de ser ella la madre de su hijo, sólo ella y nadie más. Naruto la tomó desprevenida y la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que se levantara de su asiento para luego dar vueltas con ella—. ¡Hinata te amo! –exclamó emocionado, dejándola luego de pie. Comenzó a darle besos cortos por todo su blanquecino rostro, lo cual hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara como un tomate—. No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto… por tener una familia… —el chico rubio dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, pues jamás se había sentido más emocionado en su vida—. Gracias por darme la familia que siempre quise, Hinata.

—Te amo, Naruto-kun –le dijo entonces ella, abrazándolo nuevamente, mientras acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos—. Siempre te he amado, y soy muy feliz en este momento. Seremos muy felices.

—Ya lo creo –Naruto asintió, sonriendo—. Me alegro tanto de haberte escogido… te amo. Gracias, Hinata.

Porque siempre esperó por aquel momento en que al fin, una pequeña esperanza llegara a su vida. Ahora lo tenía, su pequeño hijo junto a la mujer que amaba.

**Como dije, bastante simple, pero no sé, está bonito xD**

**Bueno, como siempre gracias por leer, si gustan opinar con gusto les leo y les respondo. No olviden agregar mi FB –se hace publicidad plz- www . facebook Selene . Moonlight . 1 (quiten los espacios)**

**¡Hasta luego, se les quiere!**


End file.
